Long Live the Queen
by TaintedCore
Summary: How did Scar become King? Why did Sarafina give Nala up to Scar? What will happen to the Pridelands during Scar's Reign? What happened to Simba? Find out in this story.
1. Be Prepared

**Long Live the Queen**

**CHAPTER 1: Be Prepared**

**[SCARS POV]**

My nephew and his betrothed are born, I watch briefly from my cave, in disgust, Mufasa had finally took my hope to one day to become king. All was lost.

My father, Ahadi never saw a king within me, he thought I was too _weak. _I knew since the day I met my hyena friends, I would take the throne, brother or no brother.

I catch a mouse, I never was a good hunter, I was scrawny, I didn't eat much, I am the opposite of my brother, he is big, strong and kind. I am small, scrawny and grumpy. No one ever loved me, and i'll never know why. I was about to eat my won prize, telling it how much I wanted to be king, until that stupid bird brain Zazu intrupted me and making me loose my lunch, all just to tell me King Mufasa was on his way to my cave.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?" said the horn bill sarcastically.

*sigh* "What do _you_ want?" Scar hissed.

"King Mufasa is on his way, so you better have a good excuse for missing the ceremony this morning."

"Oh, now look Zazu you made me loose my lunch."

"You'll loose more than that when King Mufasa is through with you!"

"Ooh, I quiver with FEAR!" Scar walked Zazu, trying to catch him so he could eat the irritating little bird. Fortuantly for Zazu, Mufasa came just in time.

"SCAR!" Mufasa yelled.

"Mhm?" Scar muttered with Zazu still in his mouth.

"Let him go." Mufasa ordered his little brother.

Scar spat Zazu out and Scar walked towards his big brother.

"Why? If it isn't my big brother descending from upon high to mingle with the commoners?"

"Sarabi and I didn't see you at the presentation of Simba this morning."

"That was today? Why I feel simply _awful_!" Scar said with a sarcastic tone, while clawing the wall with great annoyance from Zazu.

"Must of slipped my mind."

"Yes, well as slippery as your mind is you should of been first in line!" Zazu lecturing Scar.

"Oh I was first in line, until the little_ hairball_ was born."

"That 'hairball' is MY son, and YOUR future king."

"Ooh, I shall practice my curtsy." Scar said as he walked off.

"Don't you turn your back on **ME** Scar!"

"Oh no Mufasa, perhaps you shouldn't turn your back on me."

I ran off, I couldn't stand to be in his presence any longer.

A few hours go by so I return to my cave, my home, the only place where I could be alone. With the hyenas at The Elephant Graveyard sometimes it's nice to just be on your own, where no body can hurt you.

Then I hear giggles of a male and female cub, there are only 3 males in this pride: Me, Mufasa and now little Simba, and it certaintly was not Mufasa, it was my nephew, Simba, oh how I _despise_ the little cretin. But who was with him?

"Hey uncle Scar!"

"Simba?" Scar said with a growl in his tone

"This is my best friend Nala!" Simba introduced young Nala to Scar, and they started to talk.

We soon became close friends, I felt some weird attraction to her, like someone finally loved me in my life.  
She used to call me 'uncle' we used to hang around a lot, with Simba of course, but sometimes me and Nala would just meet up alone and we would talk, and play games.

I thought, I want this girl, this lioness to be mine, and mine alone, the only way to get to be mine is for her to be my queen, but how would she agree when she's older if I was just that creepy dark lion? The plan was hatched, and I hope you are all prepared.


	2. Long Live the King

**REVIEWS:**  
**RusherWolf:**** THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU **  
**FOR REVEIEWING! I didn't actually think anyone **  
**would read this, or anything, so your review meant **  
**a lot to me, I plan on adding new chapters often, maybe once a day so I have a story running, I don't know, depends on how busy I am, so don't worry! ^.^**

**Long Live the Queen**  
**Chapter 2: Long Live the King**  
**[SCARS POV]**

I made a deal with my hyenas, if they had an  
alliance with me and help me with this deed, I  
would repay them, with food, the chance to live  
for another day, I was the answer to their prayers!

We've been friends for years, since I was a cub, and  
we've been planning to kill the king for years.  
And finally, today was the day it was all going to  
come true, our hopes and dreams. To _rule_.

I was hanging with Simba and Nala again, like we  
do every Wednesday afternoon, but this time I  
wanted to spend some...Quality time with my  
nephew as I put it, and sent my dear friend Nala  
home. Confused Simba asked where we were  
going, I took him to the empty, dry, steaming hot  
gorge, but what Simba didn't know that there  
were thousands of wildebeest waiting to flee.

"Now you wait here, your father has a marvelous  
surprise for you!"  
"Ooh! What is it?"  
"Now if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now  
would it?"  
"Come on uncle Scar..."  
"No, no, no, this is just between you and your  
daddy! A sort of father...son...thing."  
"Well, I better go get him!"  
"I'll go with you!"  
"NO!" Scar shouted quickly, he couldn't let Simba  
ruin everything now.  
"Hehe...No...Just...Stay on this rock."  
"Oh, and just between us, you might want to work  
on that little roar of yours hmm?"  
Simba has not yet mastered the talent of roaring  
like a lion yet, it's merely a cat's meow.  
"Oh...Okay!"  
I walk off, about to tell Shenzi to scare the  
wildebeest off to run down the gorge out of fear,  
but suddenly I got intrurpted again by Simba, to  
my annoyance, I stopped.  
"Hey uncle Scar! Will I like the suprise?"  
"Simba, it's to **DIE** for!" Scar said with those  
mocking words, Simba had not known what he  
meant.  
I came upon the top of the gorge, where all the  
wildebeets were hidden. I gave Shenzi the signal  
and with that it started, the stampede had started.

As I heard screams, pleading for help, I set the bait,  
now to rail in the prize, the real deal, Mufasa.  
I found my older brother with Zazu, I quickly  
informed the king to quickly come down to the  
gorge to save Simba.

I watched it all from above, the screams of my  
slowly dying nephew was music to my ears, i've  
wanted to kill the little pest for years, and now it's  
all coming true.

Simba was hanging from a branch, slowly breaking,  
to my hope he would of died there and then. But I  
knew Mufasa wouldn't let that happen, he  
grabbed Simba and ran off with him, the  
wildebeets, still being chased by Shenzi Banzai and  
Ed knocked Simba right out of Mufasa's mouth and  
he got sent flying across the gorge, in the middle  
of the stampede lied Mufasa, but he quickly got  
back up to save Simba, he pushed him onto a ledge  
but before Mufasa had the chance to get back up,  
he got dragged with the wildebeets, Mufasa  
jumped.

This was it, what i've been _waiting_ for, for  
all these years of emotion torture my brother had  
givin me, it was my chance for revenge, my turn to  
be king, my turn to be loved, and i'm going to love  
every second of it.

My big brother, who was almost falling, grabbed  
onto the cliff rocks as much as he could, his sharp  
claws digging into the rocks like his life depended  
on it, and well it did.  
then I can see in his eyes, he see's _hope_, he see's  
me, he thinks i'm going to help him, but i'm going  
to do the complete oppisite.

"Scar! Brother! Help me!" Mufasa pleaded.  
I looked at him, in disgust, and reached out for him  
to grab his paws.  
He looked at me, I looked at him, I gave him a smirk  
that says _'You shouldn't of trusted me with your _  
_life dear brother, now it's your turn to feel the way _  
_I did'_ or something like that. I didn't want to give a  
big speech or anything dramatic like that, so I said  
4 words, 4 words that should never be used like  
the way I used them, but for me it was justice.  
"Long Live the King."  
And with that, he stared into my emerald green  
eyes, and that was it. I threw him off the tall cliff  
and bid him adieu.

The King was dead.  
Mufasa was dead.  
My brother was dead.


	3. The Runaway

**REVIEWS: **  
**RusherWolf: Glad you enjoy! :)**  
**Aggregate Dragon: Aw, thank you! I'm glad you enjoy, yeah the idea was for people to feel bad for him, even thought he is evil, i'll be portraying the other perspectives, like this one will include Simbas :)**

**Long Live the Queen**  
**Chapter 3: The Runaway**  
**[SIMBAS POV]**

Dad?  
I pleaded for my father, where was he? Was he _dead_?  
No.  
Surely not...  
The last wildebeest from the stampede ran across the silent gorge, and then I found him, my father.

He wasn't moving...I ran over to him, he wasn't breathing.  
No. He isn't dead, he can't be!  
I pleaded for my father to get up, even though I knew he wasn't going to.

"Dad? Dad come on, we gotta go home."  
I screamed for help.  
"HELP!"  
"SOMEBODY!?"  
"ANYBODY!"  
"...Help..."

I started to cry, my daddy, was dead, no denying it, he fell off that cliff and hit the hard cold ground, normally my dad would of been able to climb back up, like when we played this game I made up, we would run around the gorge and climb up the cliffs.  
I don't know where Scar was when this happened, he told me he was going to get my father because he apparently arranged for us to spend some time together, but before he could get here the stampede started.

I looked at my dead dad, I cried some more and put my small head underneath his great big paw, and I hugged him.  
Suddenly I heard someone call my name, I turned my head and I saw my uncle, he looked at me with disgust.

"Simba...What have you done?"  
I thought for a second, had I really started all this? Did I kill my own father?  
Maybe so. Maybe all my roaring caused them to run, what have I done?  
"I...I didn't mean to...The wildebeests...And...He tried to save me...I didn't mean for it to happen."  
"Of course...Of course you didn't! No one...ever means for these things to happen."

I thought my uncle was finally giving me some sympathy for once, he only ever seemed to be interested in Nala.

"But the king is dead, and if it weren't for you he would still be alive."  
My heart _sank_. It really was all my fault! I can't go back! What will the pride think of me? They're going to kill me for killing the king!

And Nala...My best friend! When Zazu told us we were once going to be married I cringed, but secretly, i've always _loved_ her.  
"What will your mother think?"  
My mother! Oh she's going to hate me! She's going to dethrone and disown me! I'll be like an rogue, all alone in this big world.  
"What am I going to do?"

"Run."

Run? Run where? If I run surely i'll die?  
"Run away and never return."  
Though, If I stay here i'll die as well, so what do I have to loose?  
I ran. I looked back at my uncle and I continued running, I never looked back.

But then I heard someone say something...But I couldn't hear the voice well enough to hear who it was.  
"Kill him."  
I heard a dog like bark, I looked back and saw the hyenas, not sure of their names but they were the same hyenas who tried to kill me before, I had to run as fast as I could, i'd rather die of hunger and dehydration than being eaten alive by hyenas.  
I ran until I came to a stop, a dead end! I had to take a risk and jump into the prickly branches, luckily I didn't get hurt, but after I got out, that was it, I had left the Pridelands.


	4. The New King

**This is my second chapter today, but I won't be around for a few days and I don't want you guys to be waiting for the next part, so i'm going to be publishing, I hope you don't mind! **  
**Suppperrrrrr long chapter, sorry if you hate long chapters but I didn't want to cut it into two parts.**  
**Enjoy!**

**Reviews:**  
**RusherWolf: Yeah, Scar is totally evil! I feel so sorry for Simba and Nala :(**

**Long Live the Queen**  
**Chapter 4: The New King**  
**[NALAS POV]**

I hadn't seen Simba for a while, not since Scar told me to go home, I miss them, I'm normally with them most of the time, Scar had never wanted to be with his nephew alone before.

It was a few hours after I got home, Scar had called the pride for a special announcment, I wonder what it could be about? Where is Simba and Mufasa?  
_Oh no_.

My mother and Sarabi gathered all the lionesses and cubs, and we made it over to Pride Rock, where Scar was waiting for us, he looked rather sad, what could be wrong?  
"I have gathered you all here today to tell you some...Shocking news about the king and Simba."  
"Earlier today, there was a stampede in the gorge, I left Simba there to go find Mufasa, before the stampede had started, but before Mufasa reached poor little Simba it was too late, Simba was hanging from a branch but before Mufasa could reach him it snapped, the screaming of the little cub had stopped and Simba was trampelled, Mufasa broke down in the middle of the gorge, but when he wasn't looking the wildebeests trampelled him aswell, with Simba in his arms."  
.**NO!**  
HE CAN'T BE **DEAD!**  
My little Simba...My best friend...My future lover...The moment Zazu told us he and I were to be wed, we both _cringed_ but deep down I loved him.  
Sarabi was crying, she couldn't beleive her husband and son were dead, oh how I feel sorry for her, me and my mother, Sarafina were upset, and I hugged my mother for support, but poor poor Sarabi, i'm going to try and give her the best support I can.  
"To me, this is a deep personal loss, so it is with a heavy heart I shall assume the thorne."  
At least we have a king, and I know Scar will do a great job, he's my friend, i'll try and help him but I know a kings duty is done alone.  
"And in the ashes of this tragedy, we shall rise in the dawning of a new era, in which hyena and lion come together, in our great and GLORIOUS future!"

..._What?_...  
Hyenas? ARE YOU SERIOUS!?  
Hyenas, who tried to kill me and Simba once! They are cub eaters! How can we trust them? They will probably steal all the prey anyway.  
"And as my first duty as king, I hereby BAN all cubs in Pride Rock! There will be NO more cubs born, and we will get rid of all cubs present."  
Everyone gasped.  
What is he thinking!? Has he gone MAD!? Killing innocent cubs? Why?  
A lioness spoke up, it was Sarabi.  
"Scar, how could you? Why are you killing innocent cubs?"  
"To make sure no one tries to steal the throne from me of course, my dear."  
"But, you can't do that! Think about how many family's you are ruining!"  
"I am the king, I can do whatever I want!"  
The hyenas started to growl and looked at Sarabi, Sarabi walked backwards and took her place.  
"Now...Who will be the first cub to go?"  
Scar looked at me, and then my little brother Mheetu, he was the only male left in the pride, and he was my little brother, I loved him with all my heart, he just CAN'T kill him!  
My mother jumped in front of Mheetu as Scar walked closer to us.  
"No Taka, you won't hurt my little Mheetu!"  
Taka? Who was Taka?

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT!"  
Scar hit my mother, knocking her out of the way, unconscious.  
That was it, Scar grabbed Mheetu by the tail and took him upon Pride Rock, called the hyenas: Shenzi, Banzai and Ed, I believe where their names.  
Scar clawed Mheetu, infront of us ALL! Was he really THAT _heartless?_ If so...Who was the Scar I used to know? My friend?  
Mheetu was dead, he was shaking when Scar took him, he was scared and _helpless_, and as he laid dead on the ground, Scar walked back to us and his hyenas ate him.  
Sarafina became conscious again, and saw Mheetu, she cried, and screamed, but in_ silence._

Scar started to walk to me, at this point I was shaking, was my best friend really going to kill _me_? What did I ever do?  
I remember, we used to play a lot of games together, it was fun, we used to play chase, we used to hunt together, and even just talk together, we nearly were as close as me and Simba, but now everything was going to change.

My mother saw Scar and quickly jumped in front of me putting one paw in front.  
"NO SCAR! YOU KILLED MY SON, BUT YOU WILL NOT KILL MY DAUGHTER!"  
"Sarafina...May we talk in private?"  
"Of course, '_king_'.  
I could tell she called him king mockingly, but why did he want to talk to her in private?

[SARAFINAS POV]  
Talk alone? I felt sick. I didn't want to be anywhere with that creep alone, but I needed to protect Nala, so I went with it.  
We walked to the inside of Pride Rock, where we all slept, or at least used to, we all got banned from sleeping inside there now, he's selfish and despicable!

"What do you want Scar!"  
"Now, Now my dear, let's not do anything hasty hm? Surely we can talk this over like adults?"  
"What do you want from me?"  
"I want a queen."  
"Never."  
I don't like where this is going.  
"Oh Sara my dear, I don't want you as my queen, no no, I would like a younger queen, so she can produce a suitable heir."  
I hated him calling me Sara, but I ignored it.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Why do you think I be befriended your daughter Nala, Sara? If I gained her trust she would accept to be my queen for sure, you don't think I actually liked her do you?"  
I didn't like the way he said Nala, he said it with a purr in his voice, and I don't want him hurting Nala, but I knew if I don't agree, she will die.

"DON'T CALL ME SARA!"  
I roared at him, trying to get my message across.  
Scar flicked his tail at my chin, at that moment I felt a _shiver_ down my spine.  
"Anyway, Nala would never accept you."  
"Obviously not now Sarafina my dear, I will wait until she is a fully grown lioness, time goes fast you know, won't be long now until she'll be mine, and if she doesn't accept, she will _die_."  
"Fine Scar, but please just don't hurt her, and I can't do anything if she rejects you."  
"Don't worry about that my dear, I will sort that out, now lets join the others hm?"  
I walked out of Pride Rock, I felt sick, but not jut with him, but with myself, how could I betray my daughter like that?

Nala, i'm sorry.


	5. Hakuna Matata

**REVIEWS:**  
**Raina: Thank you! I try my hardest :)**

**Long Live the Queen**  
**Chapter 5: Hakuna Matata**  
**[SIMBAS POV]**

I'm still running.  
No, i'm not, I have to stop and get some rest, I made a spot in the middle of no where, where was I?  
Who knows?

I suddenly got woken up, some vultures were trying to eat me, but a strange meercat and warthog saved me, why? I'll never know.

"You alright kid?" Asked the red headed meercat.  
"YOU NEARLY DIED!" Said the big warthog.  
"I'm fine...Thanks...Anyway..."  
I walked off, I didn't want anybody, I was all alone and left for dead in this big wide world. I might as well die alone.  
"Kid, what's the matter?" The warthog seemed very concerned.  
"Doesn't matter..."  
"Is there anything we can do?"  
"Not enless you can change the past"

"Kid, let me tell you something, you can't change the past, so why worry? You gotta put your past behind you, Hakuna Matata." The meercat told me to forget about the past, well how can I!? I killed my own father!  
"Hakuna Mawhata?"  
"Hakuna Matata, it means no worries!" The warthog told me the meaning of this...Hakuna Matata.  
"When the world turns it's back on you, you turn your back on the world."  
This weird duo somehow gave me hope, maybe I should learn a thing or two from them, maybe I should forget about the past, it may be bad, but what can I do about it? Nothing!  
"So kid, do you wanna stay with us?"  
Here's an opportunity, maybe they can restore my broken heart, maybe fill the fatherly figures I now have lost?  
"Yes, you see i'm all alone in this world."  
"You're an outcast? Great so are we! So, what did you do?"  
"I don't want to talk about it, besides I can't ever go back."  
"Great we don't wanna hear about it! Names Timon, and this is my buddy here Pumbaa."  
"Nice to meet you, my name is Simba."  
"Simba, this might be a great start to a wonderful future."  
Have I found _my_ place?  
Who knows.  
All I know is I now have a source of food, grubs, a very strange thing for a lion to eat, but if I didn't eat I would die, so I have no choice.

Our home is really lovely- the jungle is really beautiful and fun.

-  
I can't believe it's already been 3 years! Now i'm an adult lion, but it only feels like yesterday Timon and Pumbaa saved me from being eaten and welcomed me into their humble home.

Sometimes I wonder how everyone is doing, Sarabi and Nala and Sarafina, but i'm sure they're safe in the hands of Scar, i'm sure he's doing great as the king of Pride Rock.


	6. Pridelands to Shadowlands

**If you haven't noticed, I finally edited the cover photo! woo!:D**  
**You guys also seem to love this story, which has made me so happy, I didn't think any one would read this, let alone love it, you guys always want more! Which makes me ecstatic :)**

**REVIEWS:**  
**Aggregate Dragon: Scar is totally evil! I love Scar:) He's awesome XD **

**Raina: Don't worry! Simba will return one day :)**

**Long Live the Queen**  
**Chapter 6: Pride lands to Shadowlands**

**[NALAS POV]**

Pride Rock.  
What is there to be _proud_ of anymore?  
Our king is mad, he makes us hunt all day and night just for his hyenas and himself to eat all the prey, us lionesses are only JUST surviving.

We're not even aloud to sleep inside anymore, we have to sleep in the cold outside while his 'highness' sleeps inside Pride Rock.  
I miss Mheetu, I miss Simba, why did Scar have to kill my little brother? I loved him so much, what's worse is he killed him in front us ALL of us, but why didn't he kill **ME?**

It's time to go for another hunt, i've been forced to start hunting as soon as Scar became king, I was only a little cub, I could of died! But does Scar care? No.  
We hunt in packs, in my pack we have Sarabi, Sarafina and me, we're quite a good team, but the hyenas always seem to grab our food before we get chance to eat.  
I walk towards Sarabi and Sarafina, since Scar took over them two seemed to get a lot closer, maybe because they both lost their sons and husbands, I don't know but at least they have each other for support, I don't, well not _really_, I have my mother of course, but sometimes she just doesn't understand.  
Scar made Sarabi lead huntress, since she couldn't be queen any more, he gave her some power.  
Well, time to start hunting.

"Ok, Nala time to go on the hunt with me and Sara."  
"I know, I know." I said with a slightly sad face  
"Hey Nal, what's up sweet?" Asked my mother concerned.  
"Oh nothing mom, I just miss Simba, and I feel lonely."  
"Oh honey." My mother nudges me and tries to make me feel better.  
"You'll always have me and Sarabi."  
"I know, thanks"  
"Anytime, anything for our little Nala"

We set off, I hated hunting, sure I wouldn't of minded as much if it was for myself or pride, but for that selfish leader and those stupid mangy hyenas, I couldn't stand it.  
We ran to find some prey, it took a while but we finally found a zebra, so I got down and started to prepare myself to catch it, and just when we were about to catch it the hyenas caught it before us, that was the last animal we could find until we returned back to Pride Rock, I don't think the king is going to be very happy, he's going to be furious, what's the difference to his normal mood though, in all honesty.

As we returned upon Pride Rock, I started to tear up a little, my home, outr home is destroyed, that stupid lion has destroyed everything, it's dark and gloomy, the leaves on the trees have fallen, the ground has broken, and there is nothing left.

The Pridelands is now called the Shadowlands.


	7. Betrayal

**Woo, another part!:D I really love how this story is turning out, but I aplogize the chapters hae been rather short lately, hopefully this one will be longer :)**

**REVIEWS:**  
**Aggregate Dragon: Great! Glad you still love it :)**

**Long Live the Queen**  
**Chapter 7: Betrayal**

**[SARAFINAS POV]**

It's been a few years since I made the deal with the devil, it's evil, it's blackmail, oh how I wish I never gave Nala up, i've only told Sarabi, but I should tell the rest soon now Nala is a young adult, oh poor Nala, he might go after her soon!

I feel horrible, why did I betray my pride like that? Why did I betray my own _daughter_?  
Sarabi said that I had no choice and that Nala will be sure to reject and look out for herself- which is correct, Nala isn't dumb, she's one of the smartest and wisest ones here, she always knows what to do.

Sarabi and I get called into Scars cave, me and Sarabi were in command of the lionesses, Sarabi as the leader, and I was second in command.  
The stupid mangy hyenas, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed come find us and take us to Scar, I already am nervous, for us and my daughter.  
He does not look happy, as usual.

"Sarabi! Why haven't your hunting party brought me any food yet!?"  
"Scar there is no food"  
"**NONSENSE!** You just aren't looking hard enough!"  
I speak up to support my friend.  
"If we aren't looking hard enough for your standards, why don't YOU go hunting and we can sit and do nothing but moan and order you around all day?"  
"Ahhh...Sara, how is your daughter Nala, I see she has grown a lot recently..."  
"Scar, don't call her Sara! And don't talk to her like that!"  
"And what are you going to do about it?"  
"Treason."  
What is Sarabi doing? She'll get herself killed!  
Scars hyenas suddenly got up.  
"Hehe...Good luck _my_ dear."  
"Try me."  
"Sarabi, stop."  
"Smart girl Sarafina, now get out before I _kill_ you both."  
We both left, I started crying.

"Sarafina! What's wrong?" Sarabi asked  
"I'm scared Sarabi, i'm scared for my daughter Nala..."  
"Oh Sara, don't worry, she'll be fine, he wouldn't dare go near her."  
"But he will! I just know it! He always liked her since she was just a cub, which was the only reason they got acquainted."  
"You never told me that part!"  
"Sorry, I just forgot, Sarabi we have to tell the others!"  
"Sara, we can't tell Nala, not yet."  
"Why?"  
"Because, if Scar calls for her, she'll refuse to go and he'll set his hyenas on him and they _will _eat her"  
"You have a valid point ***sigh*** I just hope she'll be okay."  
"Don't worry Sara, we'll protect her the best we can."  
"Thanks Sarabi, i'm so glad I still have you."

Me and Sarabi returned to our pride, and told them what Scar had said.

"What did he say?" asked Nala  
"He asked us why we haven't delivered any food to him yet."  
"Well you should of told him those stupid hyenas took it all!"  
"Nala, please"  
"I don't care! I hate them! I hate _him_!"  
"You were close once"  
"Yeah, until he went mad! I hate it here"  
"Me too Nala, me too"  
"There is no food left, what does he expect us to do?"  
"I don't know Nala, I really don't know"  
Maybe I should tell Nala about Scar, if she finds it from him then it would be even worse...  
"That's it! I've had it, i'm going to tell him how I feel about him and the Shadowlands!"  
"The whatalands?"  
"That's what I call it, ma, what's it to be _proud_ of now? It's dark, there is no water, no food and we have a crazy selfish dictator for a king, it's time someone told him his place."  
"NO, WAIT NALA!"

But she didn't hear me, she was gone, I just hope Scar doesn't try anything...For _her_ sake.


	8. The Madness of King Scar

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I got very sick, and couldn't consintrate or anything without getting dizzy...But i'm okay now so yay XD**

**REVIEWS:**  
**Raina: Yep Simba has no idea...XD**

**Long Live the Queen**  
**Chapter 8: The Madness of King Scar**

**[SCARS POV]**

I looked around in my cave, I hardly ever get company, and whenever I do it's only lionesses complaining or i'm complaining to them, I only have Zazu to talk to now, who is locked up in a bone cage, I turn to Zazu and ask why i'm such a _failure_.

"Zazu, why am I not...loved?"

I asked Zazu this simple question, what am I doing wrong? What am I missing, what did my brother have that i do not?

"Simple sire, things around here have gone to POT!"

"Oh pish, what's important is how I feel."

What did that horn bill mean? Things are looking great around here, this is how I always wanted it.

"Do something before we all die under your reign!"

Zazu lectured me, what did he have the right to tell me how to run my pridelands?  
"Now if Mufasa were alive..."

Zazu mentioned my dear brothers name, I made a law that no one is to ever mention that betrader ever again!  
I jumped at him, "WHAT!? WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"  
Zazu looked frightened "Uhhh..."  
"You know the law! NEVER EVER mention 'that name', stop living in the past! The king is dead, nothing you say will bring him back, this is how life will be for generations!"

Zazu's eyebrows went up, and his eyes widened, I can see his eyes started to water up a little, was I too harsh? No matter, if he doesn't like it then that's too bad because what I say is true, who needs him? I don't know why I don't just eat him.  
"What did my brother have that I don't have?" I asked Zazu.  
"Nothing you lack NOTHING at all, well maybe a few 'minor' things: faithful subjects, a loving family, a devoted queen, cubs, do I go on sire?"

YES! That's it! I almost forgot, Nala, ahh Nala, yes she's quite perfect, she'll do just fine, i've always loved her, and I know she loves me too.  
"That's it! Zazu, you genius!" I told Zazu he was a genius, why? I don't know really, I had thought of it before I even was king.  
Zazu _gulped_.

**[NALAS POV]**

I'VE HAD IT WITH HIM!  
I HATE HIM.  
HATE. HATE. HATE.

*Sigh* What happened to my_ friend_?  
He used to be so...nice and caring, what happened?  
I'm heading towards his cave, to tell him what a horrible lion and king he really is, and how no body likes him, harsh I know but someone has to take a stand!

I heard my mother call my name, I know she was trying to stop me but nothing will get in my way now, I HAVE to do this.  
I step into Scars cave gracefully, I say his name with a irritated strong voice.

"Scar."

"Ahhh...Nala...Your timing could of been more...perfect."

He said perfect with a purr in his voice, I didn't like his tone at all, and he seemed rather happy, but I decided to ignore it and carry on.

"You have to do SOMETHING! We're being forced to over hunt!"

"My...How you've..grown." As he said this he walked towards me, and brushed his tail against my chin, I felt a chill go down my spine, but I continued.

"It's chaos out there and someone has to do something!"  
"Nala, Nala, Nala...Is that really any way to talk to your king? Especially your best friend after all."  
"We were friends, but not now, not for a long time! I _despise_ you."  
"Oh? really, Nala my dear, may I remind you who saved your life as a little one"  
"Only because my mother protected me!"  
"Protected? Or betrayed?"

What? What is he on about?  
"What do you mean 'king'?"  
"Never mind that, I want to talk to you about something very...important."

He started circling me and brushing himself against my sides, what is he trying to do?

"You see Nala, I won't be here forever."  
"Good!"  
"Hehe...Nala, you see every king needs a...Queen."  
"Never."  
"Oh Nala my dear, you never let me finish, I need a queen to bare my cubs, and give me satisfaction."  
"No Scar, never!"

No way. Not ever. Not for a million trillion zebras or antelopes, not for anything.

"Ah Nala, you don't understand do you?"

He started to get closer, I tried backing away towards the exit  
"It was an order, not a _request_."

The exit was blocked, there was no way out, he started to corner me in the back end of his cave.  
"No Scar! You will not force me into this!"  
"Ahh, it wasn't me my sweet, it was your own mother who betrothed you to me after Simba died"  
"No, no she didn't, don't lie!"  
"Why didn't I kill you at the start? What do you think me and Sarafina talked about in private?"  
No...Mother...How could you!  
I couldn't move any more, I was in the corner of his cave and there was no way out.

He put his paws against the wall, and started to talk some more  
"Now Nala, do you accept my proposal?"  
I started to cry, I couldn't believe this was happening, to me? WHY ME!?

"Oh? What's this, crying? Hehe, i'd never thought i'd make the strongest, bravest, most beautiful lioness cry, it must be my charm."  
He started to get even closer, he was 1cm away from my face and i panicked, I was not letting this happen, no, not Scar! Even if we were 'betrothed'.  
I swiped his face, the left side of his face, his Scar, I made it longer and he started bleeding.  
"Ahhh, Nala, Nala, Nala, tsk tsk tsk, you know how I loathe the violence"  
He whispered it my ear "you WILL regret that."

I don't care, I had to leave, though the exit was still blocked by hyenas, oh no, i'm doomed.

"Now what? You're trapped, now how about we be mature about this and be reasonable?"  
What is he on about now?  
"If I don't have you, how about your mother? She's not as beautiful and young as you, but she's the next best thing."

No, not my mother, I don't care if she put me in this mess in the first place, but he will not touch my mother! I love her, she's all I have left.

"No Scar, don't touch my mother, or Sarabi! Don't you understand, she's all I have left."  
"Ahhh, well if you were MY queen, you'd have so much more, food, royalty, and a loving mate."  
I _cringed_, I felt sick, I didn't want to be his queen, but I can't let him hurt my mother or pride

"Scar, if i were your queen, would you give food to the pride?"  
"Of course my dear, anything for _my_ queen."  
Scar started to nuzzle me, I wanted to flinch but he would of just hurt me so what would be the point?

If this was for the better health of my dear family...I...I have no choice.  
"Fine Scar...You win, but please just don't hurt my family, please."

"Ahh, I knew you'd see it my way, excellent, i'll make the announcement tomorrow, but for now, you may leave."  
As I walked out he brushed his tail against my backside, I feel really really sick, I can't believe this is happening, i'm crying.

I had to go tell my pride, before they got any ideas i have an alliance with the king.  
I ran to my mother and started sobbing into her legs.

"MOTHER!" I started sobbing uncontrollably, i was hysterical, beside her was Sarabi and behind her were the rest.  
"Nala Nala, what's wrong?"  
"Scar...He forced me to be his queen..."  
"And?"  
"I had no choice to accept! He said if I didn't he'd go after you!"  
"Oh Nala..."

"But...I told him if i were to be his queen he would give the pride food, but he said if i didn't accept we would get nothing."  
"Nala, you are a wise strong lioness, thank you on the behalf of the pride, we appreciate the sacrifice and we will try and do our best to support you."

Sarabi was being very supportive, as were the rest of the pride.  
"BUT! Mother, why did you give me up?"  
"I'm sorry Nala, but I had no choice! Scar said he'd kill you!"  
"But we're all dying now!"  
"I know Nala, i'm sorry, please forgive me..."

Of course I forgive my mother, I love her, and I know she did it for my safety, but it's not all working well so far, oh I could kill him...  
"Scar will be making the announcement tomorrow..."***sigh***  
I started crying again.  
"Oh Nala, everything will be fine, I promise." Comforted Sarabi

I hope so.


	9. The Nightmare

**Time for another chapter woo!:D**

**REVIEWS:**  
**Raina: Yes, Nala is going to run away but I don't want to make the story too short so i'm going to drag it out first**  
**RusherWolf: Yep, went well for Scar XD Ya, Nala will run away soon**  
**Aggerate Dragon: Yep XD**

**Long Live the Queen**  
**Chapter 9: The Nightmare**

**[NALAS POV]**

I couldn't sleep last night, from all the horror that happened I couldn't even think of sleeping  
I'm so scared, I don't want to be that creep's mate! I love Simba...but he's gone... * sobs *  
No I must stop living in the past. He's dead. And I can't change that but...Oh I love him, I don't love Scar!

I finally got some sleep, but It was a horrible nightmare...

_"Hello, my beautiful queen"_  
_"Scar? What's going on?"_  
_"Come sweet Nala, it's written in the stars..."_  
_"WAIT- Wha- what are you doing!?"_  
_"Lets have a whole host of little Scars..."_  
_"GET AWAY FROM ME!"_  
_"Oh Nala, but your my queen, i'd hate to have to ask your mother instead..."_  
_"NO! Fine Scar..."_  
_"Excellent, lets not waste any time shall we?_

**NO!**  
I woke up sobbing uncontrollably, Sarabi and Sarafina were looking at me confused, wondering what was wrong with me and I explained what happened.

"Nala! Are you okay honey?" Asked my upset mother  
"Yeah, I.." I started to sob, and the lionesses all woke up and walked over to me  
"I just had a terrible nightmare, it was horrible!" Sarafina nuzzled me

"Tell us about it Nala dear" Sarabi wanted me to tell the others about my nightmare, my mother started to cry as well

"Well...I was Scar's queen and he wanted to make cubs with me..."

Sarafina gasped and started to cry even more and Sarabi looked stressed

"Aw, Nala. I'm afraid...That could happen but don't worry Nala, we'll protect you"

"Thanks Sarabi, but I don't think you can"

It was time for Scar's announcement for the new queen, i'm scared, I don't want to be in the presence of that madman, I don't want him even talking to me!

We all walked together to pride rock, the same place where Scar first told us about Mufasa and Simba's death, just being here makes me want to cry, he's destroyed _my_ home! Our home.

"I have gathered all you lovely lionesses here today to bring you some sensational news! Your _beloved_ king of Pride Rock has decided to share the throne with one ... lucky lioness."

As Scar was talking he was looking at me seductively, and beloved? HA! More like despised!

"We shall rule the Pridelands together, and have beautiful heirs!" Scar winked at me, I felt sick and cold.  
"And that lucky lioness will be..."  
"Your very own young sweet Nala!"

Everyone looked at me and I started to cry with my mother again  
"Come sweet Nala, let us rule together in our great and glorious future!"

Come sweet Nala...He used those exact words in the dream...I ignored it and walked up to beside him, i tried to be as far apart from him as i could  
but Scar pushed me right next to him and he purred and said:  
"There you are sweet Nala, look at our subjects, don't they look...marvelous?"

I looked down at the lionesses and they were all sobbing and I started to sob too.  
"What is wrong my dear?" Scar asked "Look at them! They're miserable!" I told Scar the cold truth and he took it rather well

"Yes, don't they look so much better miserable?"  
"No! Why do you want us all miserable?!"  
"Nala! You may be a queen but I will always be on top of you! You have NO right to talk to me like that!"  
"Yes I do!"  
"Oh really?"

"Thank you all for listening, you now may go on the hunt for food for my mrs and I"  
No...This is not what we said!

"Nala go to the cave, i'll meet you in there soon."  
"What if I want to go hunt?" I wanted to hunt with my family, but he wouldn't let me

"My queen is not fit for hunting, especially with a little one on the way"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"The cave." Scar roared at me, I did as I was told and entered the cave.

"What is this about Scar?" I asked "Nala, this is where you live now, with _me_"  
"But...What about my family?"

"You have me now, you are my prisoner, and Nala i'm not going to be around forever, I need a heir to take my place!"

"No...Never" I protested, I won't give in!

"Ah but Nala, you don't have a choice my dear"  
Scar started to circle me again  
"MOTHER! SARABI! SOMEONE HELP!"

"They won't hear you my dear, you now belong to _me_, and if they do come for you, i'll set my hyenas on them"  
"You're... a monster!"

Scar just chuckled at my comment  
"I think i've been called worse. Now let us get on with it hm?"  
"No...I told you Scar, i won't produce an heir! Not with you! I DON'T love you! I..."

"YOU WHAT!?"

"I...Love...Simba..."

"Dear, he is **DEAD, COLD AND DEAD! HE IS NOT COMING BACK!** So just accept the facts you will be _mine_ and mine _alone_."

"I don't care, i'll never mate with you Scar, never!"

Scar was getting close to me now, I was up against the wall and couldn't move any further  
"Remember when I said you would regret clawing my scar?"  
Oh god.  
"It's payback time. Produce me a heir or I will kill Sarafina"  
"NO! PLEASE!"

"Do as I say, or bye bye mummy."  
I start to cry even more, my nightmare has came true.  
*sigh* "F...Fine Scar...Just please feed my pride and treat them nicely..."  
"Oh of course my dear, I just hope you produce a suitable heir...for your sake."


	10. Scar's Heir

**Yay for more active writing :DD Slight short chapter...Sorry!**

**REVIEWS:**  
**RusherWolf: Lol XD Thanks again :)**  
**Aggerate Dragon: Yep, feel so sorry for Nala D:**

**Long Live the Queen**  
**Chapter 10: Scar's Heir**

**[NALAS POV]**

"There, now you will have my heir"

Scar had finally done the _unthinkable_, I really hope I don't get pregnant...And if I do have this cub, I hope it's to his standards, seeing what he did to Mheetu I can't imagine what he would do to this one!

I'm lost for words, i'm crying, I see have to been crying a lot lately but with a creep like him...Who wouldn't?

"Oh sweet Nala, why are you crying? We now can start our _glorious_ future together, besides, it's feeding your family isn't it?" Scar grinned like he was pleased with himself

"I guess I will leave you alone for a little while, goodbye my beautiful queen" As Scar walked off he nuzzled my neck.  
I don't want this cub- not with him! he's an abusive monster!

I have to find the rest, they must be back from the hunt by now, i'm not technically aloud to leave the cave but I must tell my mother and Sarabi right now!  
Hyenas are guarding the cave, so I must think of a plan to get past them  
I walk outside and the hyenas look at me

"Scar said you must not leave!" Shenzi the Hyena yelled "Ok, I will retu- hey what's that?"  
"What's what?" Banzai was eager to find out what i was talking about "huh?" Ed turned his head to see what was going on  
"Looks like a zebra to me!" I tricked the hyenas thinking there were millions of zebras around to catch  
"Come on guys, let's go eat!" Shenzi commanded all the hyenas over to where I pointed

I ran out and returned to where me and my mother used to hang around  
I found her and ran as fast as I could  
"MOTHER! MOTHER!" I _pleaded_ for my mothers attention "Nala? NALA!" Sarafina nuzzled me and held me close

"Mother...He did it..."  
"Did what dear?"  
"The nightmare came true! I could be pregnant..."  
"WHAT!? THAT MONSTER! THAT WHY I-"  
"I only agreed to it because he said he would kill you and I love you-"  
"Nala, don't worry about me, i'll be fine"  
"Sometimes you should think of yourself before others" Sarabi told me  
"I'm sorry mama..."  
"It's okay pet, just please don't let him do anything else to hurt you!"  
"I tried to stop him, really I did but I couldn't... I really don't know what to do"  
"Perhaps we should take her to Rafiki" Sarabi suggested  
"Yes, maybe he would know what to do" Sarafina agreed

We set off to see Rafiki in his tree, I was scared, I hope I wasn't carrying this cub...  
We finally found Rafiki

"Old wise Rafiki!" Sarabi called for Rafiki  
"Hello?"  
"We have a problem"  
"What is it dear?"  
"My Nala...She might be pregnant"  
"Oh no..."  
"Yes, Scar had forced her into it, please Rafiki tell us if she is going to have this cub or not"  
"Yes well, let us see shall we?"

Rafiki just looked at me- how could he possibly know anything just by looking at me?  
"No, she in the clear! Just be more careful next time! I tink you should try and stay away from dem"  
"Oh Rafiki, thank you thank you! We are most grateful"  
Stay away...Maybe I should... go?

"I know what I have to do"  
"What is it honey?" Sarafina asked  
"I have to go"


	11. A New Queen

**I apologize for my last chapter- I realized how bad and rushed it was and I probably missed a lot of opportunities, but you all still seem to like it, but i still apologize for my laziness :3**

**REVIEWS:**  
**Raina: No, I haven't but i'll take a look :)**  
**SistersB4Misters: I update almost every day or every few days, don't worry :)**  
**RushandStreak: Thank you so much :D**  
**RusherWolf: Meh, true but I guess I don't want this story dragging out, and I wrote this quite late so I didn't really know what I was doing- Still, next time I might make a longer story :)**

**Long Live the Queen**  
**Chapter 11: A New Queen**

**[NALAS POV]**

"Go? Go where?" My mother asked  
"I don't know, but I have to find help!"  
"No Nala, it's too dangerous, you could get killled!"  
"If I don't go we will all die"

"She has a point Sara, maybe it's best if she does leave, that way she will also be away from Scar" Sarabi pointed  
"But...I'll miss you"

"Nala" Sarabi called "Uli-buse le lizwe, you are the queen, please help the pride"

**'Uli-buse le lizwe' means "You must rule this land"**

Sarabi was being understanding, why can't my mother?  
"Nala my dear, Fatshe leso lea halalela, so you must go, and find help"

**'Fatshe leso lea halalela' means "Our land is holy"**

"Really mother? You will let me?"  
"You will be safe, away from Scar, find food, find water, find everything you need"

"I will mother! And I will not return without help! I _PROMISE_ I will return!"

"And where the journey, may lead you, let this prayer be your guide" Sarabi chanted

"The wind may take you, so far away, but please remember your pride"

Sarafina reminded me not to forget my pride, I vow to not return without some source of help, weather it is just food or water.

Rafiki looked at me and approached me.

"Uli-buse le lizwe, lzwe lethu, Izwe lethu, Izwe lethu"

"I will go my pride! I _will_ return, but not until I find something to bring home!"  
"We will cover for you"

"Fatshe leso, Lea halalela"  
"I have no choice, I will find my way"  
Sarafina nuzzled me and then Sarabi nuzzled me, and finally Rafiki gave me his blessing.

It was time to leave my land, the Shadowlands, and restore harmony in the Pridelands.

_Goodbye._

**'Uli-buse le lizwe, lzwe lethu, Izwe lethu, Izwe lethu' means "You must rule this land, the land of the people, soil of the people, keep it in order, this land of ours, this land of ours"**

_Fatshe leso lea halalela_  
_Fatshe leso lea halalela_  
_Giza buyabo, giza buyabo_  
_Beso bo, my people, beso bo_

**[SCARS POV]**

I look beyond the horizon of the Shadowlands, this land is perfect, this is how I _always_ wanted it, it was like this for a while when my father Ahadi ruled, until the day I live up to my name.

I return to my cave, to see that Nala had gone...I just think she's gone out for some fresh air and all, and she would return but it had been hours, where has _my_ queen gone?

I call upon some of my best hyenas who had been guarding this cave since Nala got here

"SHENZI! BANZAI! ED" I yelled for my friends  
"Yes boss?" Shenzi asked  
"Where is Nala?" I hissed  
"Nala?...Oh...Nala, of course..." Shenzi was very resistant  
"WHERE IS SHE!?" I yelled  
"She...Left, we tried to stop her! Maybe Sarafina and Sarabi are with her..."  
"How could you be so stupid!? No matter, go find Sarafina and Sarabi and bring them to me"  
"Yes...Boss..."  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ed laughed as he was walking out

Oh dear, was I too harsh on her? Where could she be? I want _my_ Nala, I won her and she will remain _my_ queen and mate forever! Or I will get angry and perhaps hurt someone...Like we agreed on  
Sarabi and Sarafina finally arrived.

"Hello my ex-queen" I said slyly  
"Yes Scar?" Sarabi said sounding irritated

I walked closer to the ex-queen, I always liked her since I was just a little cub, but Mufasa stole Sarabi off me.

"Now now Sarabi, is that any way to talk to your old mate?" I grinned as I said mate

"What is it that you want from us Scar?"

I got even closer to Sarabi and started to nuzzle her.

"Oh Sarabi-" I couldn't finish my sentence because I suddenly got a pull on my tail

"Leave her alone Scar!" Sarafina yelled "Just tell us what you want!"

"You see, i'm missing a queen, where is she?" I hissed

They didn't answer, what were they hiding from me?

"I think you're both hiding something from _me_..." I walk towards both of the lionesses and looked towards Sarafina

"It's a shame _I_ don't know where Nala is, she only did all this to protect you Sara"  
I flicked my tail at her

"Now you better tell me where she is or mine and Nala's deal is off, that includes for you too Sarabi"

Sarabi and Sarafina looked at each other and spoke up  
"We'll never tell you where she is! We promised _her_ we wouldn't betray her!" Sarabi yelled back at me

"Well, if I can't find _my_ queen, I will have to find a new one" I looked over at Sarabi

"So Sarabi, how would you like to be queen once again?"


	12. Exchange

**Thank you all for the amazing feedback!**

**REVIEWS:**  
**RusherWolf: Yeah, trying to mix it up a bit ^.^ I promise I will check your stories, but i haven't had time to sit down and read anything in a while, perhaps this weekend though?:D**  
**RushandStreak: I tried to make him as evil as possible x3 and yeah! Scar is my all time favouite villian :D**  
**Raina: I'm trying to mix things up a bit, but I might consider**

**Long Live the Queen**  
**Chapter 12: Exchange**

**[SARABIS POV]**

"So, what do you say Sarabi?" Scar started to walk close to me and started to nuzzle me, but Sarafina wouldn't have any of it

"Scar! I told you to leave her alone!" I'm so glad I have a friend like her, she's so protective, kind and she's just amazing

Scar turned to Sarafina and growled "Sara, do you mind leaving me and Sarabi alone for a few minutes?" Scar asked surprisingly nicely  
"Leave my best friend in the hands of you? No chance" I needed to know what Scar wanted, so I had to send her away  
"Thank you for your support Sarafina, but maybe it's best for you to go, i'll be fine don't worry" I smiled at Sarafina

"Well...If you say so" And then she left

Scar started to circle me "You were going to be my second choice you know, if Nala managed to escape me"

"What exactly do you want Scar?"" I just wanted to know what he wanted, and leave nothing more

"Nothing really, just one tiny little thing, an _exchange_"

"Exchange? What do you mean?" I asked confusingly "Well, if Nala isn't going to return, and if i don't know where she is, i'm going to need a new queen aren't it?" Scar grinned

I couldn't tell Scar Nala had gone, he would go after her, or worse send his hyenas on her, she needs to find help- I have no choice but to accept, for the pride, for _Nala_

"...Okay Scar, I accept" I knew I couldn't go back on my words now  
"R-Really? Well, i'm shocked, you really do love Nala don't you?" Scar started to laugh "Well, fine, i'm pleased"

Scar started to nuzzle me and a tear rolled down my cheek  
"Call the lionesses, i shall make the announcement that you are going to take Nala's place"  
"Yes...Taka..." I called my ex friend as his birth name, he hates being called that but I was testing how I could push him...He said nothing

I gathered all the lionesses to pride rock, the same place we got told about the stampede and Scars proposal to Nala...I _hated_ this place now

"I have gathered you all here today again, as you all may know, Nala has gone missing, and well I still need a queen" Everyone gasped, I hadn't had time to inform the rest, including Sarafina

"And so forth, I asked the beautiful Sarabi to once again rule, and she said yes, no persuasion needed"

Everyone looked at me, Sarafina looked at me like I had betrayed her, tears started to roll down my face and I mimed the words to Sara _"for Nala"_ She smiled back at me

I walked up to Scar and stood beside him  
"We may have lost a great queen, but we're gaining a powerful queen...and perhaps a little one"  
Oh no, I can't have his heir! I can't...Mufasa..._I love you_  
"Thank you all for listening, you may now go and hunt"

"My queen...shall we?" Scar smiled at me

We entered his cave once again

"This is where you shall sleep for now on, and you may not hunt, don't want my queen getting dirty do we?" Scar insisited

"But i'm the hunting leader!" I can't abandon my pride "I'm sure Sarafina would love to take over your place"

"I always liked you Sarabi" Scar started to walk closer "I loved you even as a young teenager" Scar was now nuzzling me  
"Yes well, I love Mufasa!"

Scar started to force walk faster towards me **"WHAT DID I SAY!? NEVER MENTION 'THAT' NAME!**"  
"Now...Let's make some arrangments..." Scar said slyly "Arrangements?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, with Nala gone...I still need a heir" Scar smirked while backing me into a corner  
"You're not as young as Nala, but you'll still do" Scar purred

"But..."

"It's an order Sarabi, you must do as I say" Scar started to get closer and closer- I have no choice

Mufasa i'm _sorry_.

Nala- please hurry


	13. Old Friends

**Thank you all lovely people for reviewing! Makes me so happy to have some feedback :)**

**REVIEWS:**  
**RushandStreak: Scar really wants that heir doesn't he XD Yep we all know his fate!**  
**Raina: Aw! Well it's the least I could do for all of you lovely people reviewing!**

**Long Live the Queen**  
**Chapter 13: Old Friends**

**[NALAS POV]**

It's been a few months since I left, so far I haven't been able to scrape any food what so ever.  
This was a bad idea, i've let my pride down...

I wonder how my mother and Sarabi are doing...

I don't even know where I am, how far I am from home and if i'm going to suvive!  
But then I saw the most amazing thing i've seen in years!  
a warthog.

I see the warthog, attempting to catch a bug, little does it know i'm about to catch IT!  
I prepare to pounce at it, but then suddenly it sees me and runs away, I chase after it and I thought I had won as it got stuck in a tree branch  
but then a big strong lion with a long red mane and an angry face jumps out and attacks me!

We're now fightning, scratching each other and I was winning!  
I pinned him down, just like how I used to pin...Simba down as cubs...Perhaps this lion could help us?  
He looked at me, in surprise and he said my name...

"Nala?" The mysterious lion muttered  
I backed away, and got of top of him, and with a confused expression asked

"Who are you?" Had I known this lion before? Is it Mheetu? No, it can't be we all saw him get eaten! Who is this lion?

"It's me...Simba!" The lion claiming to be Simba said

Simba? But...How?

"Simba?" I asked, he nodded at me and I saw his face- I can't believe it! My best friend!  
"WOAH!" We both shouted and nudged into each other- I...I couldn't _believe_ it!

"What are you doing here"? Simba asked  
"What do you mean what am I doing here? What are you doing here?!"

"HEY!? WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!?" What? What was that? I looked down and saw a little meerkat

"Timon this is my best friend!"  
"You know this meerkat and warthog?" I asked Simba surprised

"Yeah, Nala, this is Timon and...PUMBAA GET OVER HERE!...And this is Pumbaa! They helped me when I ran away"

Run away? But I thought...

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Pumbaa seemed nice, maybe I shouldn't eat him after all...  
"Pleasures all mine!"  
"How do you do- WAIT!"  
"Huh?" Me and Simba said at the same time

"You know her, she knows you, but she wants to eat him, DID I MISS SOMETHING!?" The meerkat yelled  
"Relax, Timon"  
"Yeah, I won't eat you, we're friends now right?" I told the warthog and meerkat  
"Friends...Sure..." Timon wasn't so sure

"Simba, everyone is going to be so shocked once they hear your alive!"

"No one has to know..." Why didn't he want anyone to know? "What do you mean? Everyone thinks your dead!"  
"They do?" Simba was confused "Yeah, Scar told us about the stampede"

"He did? What else did he tell you..."  
"What else matters? You're alive! Besides it's not what he said...It's what he's done..."

"What has he done?" Simba asked eagerly "It doesn't matter, but Simba, if you're alive that means...You're the king!"

"King? Lady have you got your lions crossed!" Timon didn't believe me

"The king..." Pumbaa walked towards Simba "YOUR HIGHNESS! I GRAVEL AT YOUR FEET!" Pumbaa started to kiss his feet  
"It's grovel not gravel! And don't, he's not the king! Are ya?"  
"No" Simba denied he was the king...Why?  
"Simba-"

"No, i'm not the king, maybe I was gonna be, but that was a long time ago!"

UGH! Why is he being like this?

"You the king? And you never told us?" Timon said with a sad tone  
"I'm still the same guy!" Simba wants to be treated like a normal lion?  
"BUT WITH POWER!"

"Uhh...Simba can I talk to you...Alone?" I asked Simba to talk to him alone, I needed to tell him about my love for him...I can't bare to lose him again...

"Hey! Whatever she has to say she can say in front of us!" Timon yelled at us  
"Umm...Maybe you two should go..."  
"...It starts...You think you know a guy!" Timon and Pumbaa walk off and leave us alone  
I walk off looking sad

"Hey? What's wrong?" Simba asked concerned

"It's like your back from the dead, you have no idea how much this will mean to everyone...What it means to me" I started to sob a little bit, quietly thinking about what Scar has done

"Hey, it's okay" Simba comforting me "I've really missed you" I start to nuzzle Simba

"I've missed you too" Simba starts to nuzzle me too

I can't believe i've _finally_ gotten away from Scar and found my best friend!

I just hope the pride is alright...


	14. Unsuitable Heir

**REVIEWS:**  
**RushandStreak: Yep, Nala will return with Simba **  
**soon :D**  
**Raina: THANK YOU!:DD+ Sarabi has been queen for **  
**a few months, and it's also been a few months **  
**since Scar mated with her...**

**Sorry for the long wait! DX**

**Long Live the Queen**  
**Chapter 14: Unsuitable Heir**

**[SARABIS POV]**

It's been months since Nala left and been queen, I  
hated being queen, to that...that..._monster_

I'm reaching the end of my pregnancy, and i'm  
scared that the heir will be a lioness, or weak, and  
Scar will kill it, after all the pain i've been through,  
it would be the icing on the cake.

I hated being his queen, I have to sleep next to  
him, be around him _all_ day, not see my beloved  
friends...my family...my pride.

I occasionally went on the hunt, but Scar wouldn't  
let me a lot because of our unborn cub

I go out, I leave my prison cell and go and find  
Sarafina, risky it may be but I can't stay here  
forever

I ran out to find Sarafina, after a few hours of  
searching I finally find her, she's sobbing to herself,  
all alone, I run to my friend.

She looks at me and  
her eyes brightened up, she had the biggest smile  
on her face that I cannot describe

"SARABI!" Sarafina ran up close to me and nuzzled  
me "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too..." My eyes dulled down  
Sarafina looked at me confused "Sarabi, are you  
ok?" I looked at her and looked down

"I...i'm... pregnant" Sarafina's eyes widened, she then looked  
at my stomach in horror

"Did he do that to you!?"  
I sighed "Yes, a few months ago"  
"A few months...That means you could born this  
cub any minute!" Sarafina looked at me as I started  
to sob "I really don't want this cub, not after  
Simba..."

Sarafina looked at me and smiled "Hey,  
it's okay, this will all be over soon, Nala will return  
with help" I smiled back at my friend and we  
started to talk some more

Suddenly, I felt a pain in my stomach, I ignored it  
at first but then it grew so strong I collapsed- I was  
in labor!

Sarafina gasped in _horror_, and called the pride for  
help, she told one of them to tell the hyenas to  
inform 'king' Scar

Sarafina helped me through all the way, it reminded  
me of then Mufasa helped me with Simba, I started  
to cry, but i'm not sure if it was from the sorrow or  
the pain.

And after a few hours I was born a cub- a _girl_.

I've never had a girl before! This was so exciting! I  
looked at my new cub, and decided I would call it  
Vitani.

I looked at Vitani and smiled, she looked nothing  
like her father, only the dark circles around her  
eyes, she had creamy fur with lilac eyes, she was  
beautiful.

Everyone was happy, until Scar had arrived, I  
_gulped_.

"Scar!" Sarafina yelled, your cub has been born  
Scar looked at Sarafina then looked at me.

"Excellent" Scar walked closer to me and looked at  
my cub in disgust "What...What is _that_?" Scar  
hissed.

"It's your new cub!" I yelled back "It's a girl!"  
"G-GIRL!?" Scar screamed "I don't think so, my  
dear" as he said this he grabbed the lioness and  
walked over to a cliff.

With no hesitation he attempted to drop it, until I tried to push him out  
the way but he just scratched me with his long sharp claws.

Everyone gasped, I started to cry on the cold hard floor.

Scar walked back to the cliff and dropped Vitani, as  
Vitani was falling I could hear her high precious  
voice say "Daddy?" and then she hit the ground.

Scar gasped and looked down, he then started  
cackling.  
"Kill her."

The hyenas started jumping and chase.d  
the just born cub and they ate her, alive.

Once again I have lost another loved one, I started  
to cry and I put my paw on my face where Scar hit  
me  
"You...You _monster_!"


	15. The Argument

**REVIEWS:**  
**Aggregate Dragon: I like to surprise all you viewers :D Scar is very evil, and I know exactly what his fate will be that might be slightly different :)**  
**RushandStreak: Really? For me, the more evil he is the more I like him, but that's just me XD**

**Long Live the Queen**  
**Chapter 15: The Argument**

**[SIMBAS POV]**

Nala and I walk around the jungle a little bit, I show her everyplace I know around here, where I've been living since I left Pride Rock.  
She looked hungry, so I offered her a bug.

"It's a what?" Nala asked "A grub" I explained "Ew! Gross!" she sighed "Well, since i haven't eaten for a few weeks, it's better than nothing"

"What do you mean not eaten?" I asked curiously

"Scar won't share his food with us, and when we do manage to catch something the hyenas take it from us!" Nala looked sad "I'm sorry" I added "I wish I could help" I sighed

"But...You _can_!" Nala said "You're the king!" She pleaded "Nala we've been through this, i'm not the king, Scar is..." Nala sighed and slowly said "Simba, he killed my brother- and made me his queen and tried to get me pregnant!" Nala sobbed

"WHAT?" I yelled "Everything's destroyed! _Our_ home...Does it not mean anything to you?"

"Sorry..." I sighed again and walked away "What's happend to you? You're not the Simba I remember..."

"You're right, i'm not, now are you satisfied?" I replied back sarcastically.  
"No...Just disappointed." "Now you sound like my father." "Good- at least ONE of us does"

I gasped and turned to Nala "WHAT ABOUT YOU!? YOU LEFT!" I yelled

"I LEFT TO FIND HELP!" she yelled back "and I found you...Don't you understand!? You're our only hope!"  
"You wouldn't ask me to go back if you knew what i've been through!"  
"I would if you just told me!"  
"FORGET IT!" "FINE!" Nala yelled and I ran off, and started to talk to myself

"She's wrong...I can't go back..what would it prove? wont change anything."  
I look up to the stars "YOU SAID YOU WOULD ALWAYS BE THERE FOR ME!" I looked down.

"But your not...It's because of me...It's my fault..." I fell to the ground and started to cry. 

**[NALAS POV]**

UGH! Why won't he go back? does he not care for us anymore? for _me_?..."

I find a lake and sit down by it and start to sob, i just don't understand why he won't stand up to Scar and claim his rightful place...I _miss_ him...

The pride have suffered for long enough, I need to go back, I'll have to return with _nothing._

I have failed you mother, I am _sorry_.

I guess i'll get some rest and leave tomorrow.

**SORRY FOR SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER!DX**


	16. A Helping Friend

**REVIEWS:**  
**RushandStreak: Of course! Structured criticism is fine, thanks! I'll keep that in mind and try to fix it, sometimes I just forget :)**  
**Raina: Vitani is diffidently dead+ Nala isn't pregnant, she had a lucky escape, unfortunately for Sarabi though...**  
**Aggregate Dragon: Glad you like to be surprised XD have a few more tricks up my sleeve yet :3 Yeah, i'm trying to make these longer but I just couldn't put the last chapter into any longer words :/ hopefully this one is longer!**

**Long Live the Queen**  
**Chapter 16: A Helping Friend**

**[SIMBAS POV]**

No, she's wrong I can't go back! Scar knows my secret... He'll get me killed! Actually...I think that voice I heard while running away was him..._ *sigh*_

I wondered about the jungle, I made a stop in a field, but heard a strange chanting noise, I turned around to see a strange little monkey in a tree  
looking at me and chanting something, but I can't quite make it out, I sigh and run off.

I find a river and I lay down and stare at my reflection in sorrow, I really want to help my family but they don't understand I just c-

"Asante sana!Squash banana!We we nugu, Mi mi apana!"

I turn around to see that silly monkey again.

I grunted "Would you cut that out!?" I asked

"Can't cut it out! It grows right back! Haha!"

The monkey replied with, I started to walk off again but he followed

"Who are you?"

"The question is who are _you_?"

I sighed "I can't remember..."

The monkey looked at me "Well I do! Come here it is a secret..."

The monkey pulled my ear close to his lips and he whispered into my ear.

"Asante sana!Squash banana!We we nugu, Mi mi apana!"

"UGH! What does that even mean?"

"It means you are a baboon, and I am not"

I looked at the monkey and raised my eyebrow and walked off

"I think you are a little confused..."

He walked in front of me blocking my path.

"No, no, I am not the one confused you don't even know who you are!"

"Oh and I suppose you know?"

"You're Mufasa's boy!"

I gasped and turned around and looked at the monkey

"Bye!"

The monkey waved and ran off, I ran after him, I searched for him and finally found him, he was sitting on a rock with this legs crossed and he looked like he was meditating.

"You knew my father?" I asked confusingly

"Correction. I know your father"

I sighed.

"I hate to tell you this but..." I _gulped_ "He died...A long time ago..."

The monkey opened one eye and looked at me

"Nope! Wrong again!"

The monkey jumped up and waved his hand motioning me to follow him

"He is alive! I show him to you, you follow old Rafiki he knows de way!"

I followed Rafiki, and we end up in a pool.

"Look in der" Rafiki pointed into the pool

I looked into the pool but only to be disappointed and to see my reflection.

"That's not my father, that's just my reflection"

Rafiki shaked his head and pointed further down into the pool

"No! Look _harder_!"

I looked where he pointed and focused on it and the water rippled and I saw the reflection of my father! It suddenly got windy and all of a sudden I saw the ghost of Mufasa!

"You see, he lives in you" Rafiki told me

"Father?" I looked up

"Simba, you have forgotten me" My father's echoing voice said.

"No! How could I?"

"You have forgotten who you are and so forgotten me, look inside yourself Simba, you are more than what you have become, you are my son and the one true king"

My eyes widened.

"You _must_ take your place in the circle of life!"

"How can I? I'm not who I used to be"

"Remember who you are"

Mufasa is now fading into the sky's, repeating the words _"Remember who you are!"_ I didn't know what to do, I ran after the ashes of my father

"No! Don't leave me! Please...Don't leave me..."

I sighed and fell to the ground and got greeted by Rafiki once again

"The weather! Very peculiar, don't you tink?"

"I know what I have to do but...That means I'll have to face my past..."

There was a few seconds silence then all of a sudden Rafiki hit me on the head with his stick!

"Hey!" I felt my head to see if any blood came off onto my paw "What was that for?!"

"It doesn't matter! It is in the past!"

"Yeah, but it still hurts!"

"Oh yes, the past can hurt, but they way I see it you can either run from it, or learn from it"

Rafiki attempted to hit me again but I learned from the first time and ducked

"Haha! You see? Now, what are you going to do?"

"Well first off, I'm going to take your stick!"I grabbed his stick with my teeth and chucked it behind me and Rafiki ran after it

I started to head towards where I came from- the Pridelands, it is time to go back and face the past, take my place, make my daddy _proud_! Be king.

"Hey!" Rafiki called "Where are you going?!" Rafiki shouted across to me

"I'm going back!" I yelled back

"Good! Go! Get out of here! Hahaha!"

I heard Rafiki shouting cheers of joy as I ran all the way back to the Pridelands, and then It hit me, Rafiki...Wasn't he the same monkey who presented me to the pride?


	17. Nala's Return

**REVIEWS:**  
**RushandStreak: Yeah, I agree, I didn't want to do ****that scene any of other way though :3 Glad you're ****enjoying :D**  
**Raina: I'll try my best to be more active!:3**

**Long Live the Queen**  
**Chapter 17: Nala's Return**

_It's been a few hours since Simba left the jungle to __return back to Pride Rock, he didn't tell Nala, __Timon or Pumbaa he was leaving, he just left._

**[NALAS POV]**

I woke up, I slept alone near some bushes and trees, I looked to find Simba so we could talk things over, I was going to apologize for pressuring him last night into telling me about his past, I was wrong, I couldn't find him, I looked everywhere but he was now here to be found, I found Timon and Pumbaa they were asleep so I gently tapped Timon on the shoulder and he opened his eyes and yelped.

"Why'd you do that for!?" Timon yelled

"Have you seen Simba?" I asked

"I thought he was with you?"

"He was, but now I can't find him"

"You won't find him here!" We all looked up to see Rafiki in a tree "The king, has returned"

My eyes widened, perhaps our argument made him guilty and want to go back? Or maybe Rafiki said something to him

"I don't believe it..." I said surprisingly "He's gone back!"

"Gone back? What do you mean returned?" Timon asked Rafiki but he saw he was gone "What's going on, who's the monkey!?"

"Simba's gone back to challenge Scar!"

"Who's got a Scar?" Pumbaa asked confused

"No, Simba's gone back to face his uncle!" I corrected

"The monkey's his uncle!?" Timon asked

"NO!" I yelled with frustration "Simba's gone back to challenge his uncle Scar to claim his rightful place as king"

Timon and Pumbaa looked at each other, and then looked at me

"Oh..."

"So...What do we do now?" Timon asked me

"I will return to my home, I promised my family I would return with help, which is why i'm here, to find help and save the Pridelands" I explained

"We'll go with you!" Pumbaa said

"We will?" Timon questioning Pumbaa

"Simba will need backup! And you can't do it alone Nala" Pumbaa said comfortingly

"Sure! We could always use an extra hand! Or should I say hoof..."

"Wait just a minute!" Timon yelled "Why should we help him? He just left with no explanation!"

"Because he's our friend Timon!" Pumbaa yelled back

"I guess you're right, well what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Timon jumped on my back and we set off for the Pridelands.

It took a few hours of tedious running with the meerkat and warthog, but finally we caught up with Simba and we met him just before Pride Rock.

I saw him looking sad and angry looking around the Pridelands, I guess he didn't believe me when I told him

"Simba!" I yelled  
Simba turned around to see me and smiled

"Nala! I'm so sorry I didn't mean anything I sai-"

"It's okay Simba, I shouldn't off pressured you"

We nuzzled each other and looking beyond the Pridelands

"Simba, what made you come back?"

"I guess I got some sense knocked into me, besides if I don't fight for the pride who will?"

"I will" I smiled at Simba

"Maybe you shouldn't come...It could be dangerous"

"Danger? I laugh in the face of danger Ha Ha Ha!" I quoted exactly what Simba said when we got in trouble with the hyenas when we were cubs.

"I don't see anything funny about this"

We turned around to see Timon and Pumbaa walking towards us

"Timon! Pumbaa! What are you guys doing here?"

"Friends stick together til the end" Timon smiled at Simba

"So, we're going to fight your uncle for _this_?" Timon looking at Pride Rock

"Yes Timon, this is _my_ home"

"Well, talk about your fixer upper" Timon said sarcastically "Well buddy, we'll stick with you til the end"

"Simba, we have to do something now, I left my pride with Scar, and i'm worried for Sarabi and my mother..."

"Don't worry, we'll find them"

"What are we waiting for?" Timon asked

"Let's go! Let's take back the Pridelands" Simba encouraged

I'm glad I have my best friend back.


	18. Fate

**REVIEWS:**  
**RushandStreak: And it's time for his fate, slightly ****different from the film though...**

**Long Live the King**  
**Chapter 18: Fate**

* * *

Simba, Nala, Timon and Pumbaa hid behind a rock near Pride Rock, hiding from the thousands of hyenas, they think of a plan to get to Scar

"So, what's your plan on getting past those guys?" Timon asked anxiously

"Live bait" Simba replied

"Great idea!" Timon then gasped realising what he said "Hey!"

"Come on Timon" Simba pleaded

"Oh what do you want me to do? Dress in drag and do the hula?" Timon said sarcasticly

"LUAU!" Timon yelled to get the hyenas attention

Timon was wearing a grass skirt with flowers round his neck dancing and singing about eating Pumbaa who had an apple in his mouth.

After their show they start running away from the hyenas that go after them

"Nala, rally the lioness's i'll find Scar"

Nala just nodded and went to find the lionesses

* * *

"SARABI!" Scar yelled for his queen

Sarabi, who was recently with the lionesses, as she refuses to be near Scar after what happened with Vitani. Sarabi walked up to Pride Rock with the hyenas

growling at her as she walks up, but she looks at them _coldly_ and walks up with pride.

"Yes, Scar?" Sarabi said

"Where is your hunting party? They're not doing their job!"

When Sarabi produced a female heir, Scar made her go on hunts again and made her leader once again

"Scar, there is not food, the herds have moved on"

"No! Once again, you are **NOT **looking hard enough!" Scar shouted Sarabi still keeping calm

"There is nothing left!" Sarabi yelled "We have only one choice..." Sarabi said calmly "We _must_ leave Pride Rock!" Sarabi demanded

"We're not going anywhere!"

"Then you have sentenced us to death!

"Then so be it."

"You can't do that..."

"I am the king, I can do whatever I want!"

"If you were half the king Mufasa was-"

Before Sarabi could finish her sentence Scar hit Sarabi to the face, abusing her again, she flies across the floor

Lightning stuck and Scar looked to see a angry big lion with a long red mane

"Mufasa?" Scar thinking it was Mufasa, Scar was filled with paranoia of his big brother coming to haunt him "No, you're dead" Scar backed away in fear

Simba run to his mother on this floor, and nudged his nose next to hers to try and wake her up and glared at Scar

Sarabi woke up and saw the lion up close to her

"Mufasa?" Sarabi mistook her son for her husband

Simba shook his head "No, it's me"

Sarabi gasped "Simba? You're alive...How can that be?"

"It doesn't matter, i'm home" Simba nuzzled his mother

"Simba?" Scar overheard, he then grinned "Simba! Why i'm a little surprised to see you..." Scar glanced up to Shenzi, Banzai and Ed "Alive"

The 3 hyenas gulped and walked away in fear

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart!" Simba shouted "Step down Scar!"

"You see, I would naturally...However you see them?" Scar points to the hyenas above him "They think _I'M_ king"

Nala and the pride walked up to Pride Rock and Nala swallowed her pride and stood up to Scar

"Well we don't!" Scar looked at Nala surprised "Simba's the rightful king"

Scar started to walk closer to Nala while grinning

"Ahhh...Nala, I see you couldn't stay away too long, returned to be _my_ queen?" Scar smirked

Nala just looked away and Simba ran to Scar

"Leave her alone!" Simba shouted and scratched Scars face with no warning

"Ah, Simba, must this all end in violence, i'd hate to be responsible for the death of a family member, wouldn't you agree Simba?"

"That's not going to work Scar, i've put it behind me."

"Ahh, but what about your faithful students, have they put it behind them?"

"Simba what is he talking about?"

"Ah, so you haven't told them our little secret, well Simba now's your chance to grow up, and tell them, tell them who is responsible for Mufasa's death!" Scar teased and taunted Simba.

There was a few seconds silence until Simba spoke up

"I am"

All the lionesses' gasped in horror while Scar was laughing manically

Sarabi walked up to her son in disbelief

"It's not true...Tell me it's not true!" Sarabi didn't want to believe it

"It's true" Simba said with a frown

"See? He admits it, **MURDERER**!" Scar shouted while lightning struck

"No i'm not a murderer!" Simba denied

Scar started to circle him

"If it wasn't for you, he would still be alive!"

"I know"

"It's your fault he's dead! You're a murderer!"

"No! I AM NOT A MURDERER!" Simba yelled in frustration

Scar and his hyenas back him up onto the end of a cliff until he was hanging off the edge

"Now where have I seen this before? Hmm...Oh yes! Now I remember this is exactly the way your father looked before he died"

"How did you kno-" Simba asked confused and hurt

Scar grabbed Simba's paws and pushed him closer to him

"Now here's my little secret..." Scar whispered in his ear "_I killed Mufasa_."

Simba's eyes widened and he had a flashback when he was a cub and saw his father fall

"**NOOOOO**!" Simba yelled and got on top of Scar and yelled "Murderer!"

The lionesses' gasped in confusion

"Simba, Simba please" Scar pleaded

"Tell them the truth!"

"Truth? The true lies in th-"

Before Scar could finish Simba started to suffocate his uncle

"Alright! Alright!" Scar shouted _"I did it_" Scar whispered

"So they can hear you!" Simba said coldly

"I KILLED MUFASA!" Simba yelled, the lioness's attacked and so did the hyenas

Scar fleed, he was no where to be found, while Simba was distracted by fighting the hyenas he finally got away with Rafiki, Timon and Pumbaa helping him to get away

He found his uncle and they both ran on top of a fiery cliff top, where fire was surrounding them, Simba chased Scar as more lightning struck and then Scar found himself to a dead end

* * *

"Murderer..." Simba said quietly and calmly with a cold look on his face

"Simba, Simba _please_!" Scar pleaded some more

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart!"

"I...I...I..." Scar tried to think of an excuse while being backed onto the ground "I am family! You wouldn't kill your _own_ uncle!"

"No Scar, i'm not like you"

"Oh Simba! You are truly noble, i'll make it up to you I promise, how can I repay you?" Scar said

"Run." Scar's eyes widened as he gets a taste of his own medicine "Run away Scar, and _never_ return."

"Yes...Of course, whatever you say..." Scar looks around and finds a pit of fire and gets an idea "**YOUR MAJESTY!**" Scar flicks the fire into Simba's eyes and then attacks Simba

They both fight by hitting each other, biting each other until Simba manages to make Scar hang off the cliff that they were hanging on

"Simba! Simba! Please help me!" Scar pleaded

Simba glared at his dying uncle "Why should I?"

"Because you would be no better than I! You're no killer Simba!"

As Simba goes to grab Scar's paws to help him back up, Scar grabs Simba's paws and chucks him behind him making him fall from the cliff, and Scar manages to get back up onto the surface.

Lightning strikes and Scar is surronded by fire, Scar accepts his fate and starts to laugh manically until he is burned to ashes, Shenzi see's Scar's dead body, and cries, thinking of all the memories they had when he was a cub, she was his best friend.

Scar had finally _cracked_. His madness and jealousy finally killed him.

* * *

"Simba!? Simba! Where are you!?" Nala shouted

Nala looks all over for Simba and she finally find him

"Oh Simba! Please wake up...Please..." Nala nudges Simba _"I love you..._"

Simba starts to wake up

"Nala? NALA!" Simba nuzzles Nala "It's over, it's all over!"

"Is he...?"

"Yep, all gone"

Nala cries with happiness and they return to the rest of the pride, the hyenas have ran off into the outlands where they have been exiled

Simba nuzzles his mother, and Nala again as he see's Pride Rock and makes his way for the top

He stops as he finds Rafiki and he pushes him into a heart warming hug

"It is time" Rafiki said with a smile

Simba walks up to Pride Rock, ready to take his new responsibilities as king, as he roars, his new pride and family roars, all the lionesses lived in _bliss_ and they no longer went hungry, nor abused, they had a great king, and as for Nala, she had a family for her own and was queen once again, but to a loving king, Simba

_Till we find our place_  
_ On the path unwinding_  
_ In the Circle_  
_ The Circle of Life_

**THE END.**

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this story, i'm sad to see it ****go, but now I can open up so many more stories, ****please tell me what you think in the reviews, thank you for all you loyal reviews who were with me since the beginning, hope you enjoyed, and sorry if the ending wasn't what you had wished for, but I like it, so yeah c:****  
**


End file.
